


For My Eyes Only

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight Smut, Slow Build, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Chanyeol gets to undress what's for his eyes only: Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	For My Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Stripping
> 
> This probably ended up much softer than I expected, but like I love it anyways.

“No, let me.” Chanyeol reached forward and ran his fingers along the bottom of Jongdae’s shirt. He played with the cloth between his fingers before slowly pulling it upwards and over Jongdae’s head and letting it drop behind the smaller.

Chanyeol’s eyes took in the pale skin before him, dragging his eyes up Jongdae’s exposed torso and to the chocolate eyes that were looking down at him.

Whenever the two of them had sex Chanyeol liked to undress Jongdae himself. It made him feel like Jongdae was his and only his, the way that Jongdae would allow Chanyeol to run his hands along his body, caressing the dip in his waist and teasing at his nipples. Of course they didn’t always have time for the small stripfest that Chanyeol liked, but when they did the taller always took full advantage of it. 

Large hands ran along Jongdae's skin eliciting a small moan from his mouth as Chanyeol rubbed at his hips, a sensitive place on his body that Chanyeol had the privy of knowing. Jongdae could remember all the nights that Chanyeol had grabbed his hips with a bruising force, leaving fingerprints for the next morning, and fucked him into the mattress. The elder could feel the soft touch of Chanyeol's fingertips as he traced up to Jongdae's chest, running them over his nipples, leaving behind a blazing trail of heat under Jongdae’s skin.

A shiver wracked through the smaller's body as his head tilted back and he bit his lip.

"You're so pretty Jongdae. So pretty and all mine."

Chanyeol's fingers gave Jongdae's nipples a tweak drawing a moan from the smaller's lips before the large hands ran back down to the waistband of Jongdae's pants. Jongdae could feel the warmth from Chanyeol's fingertips dancing against his skin, dipping slightly below the cloth barrier before drawing away and skirting around the hem. It was torture.

When Chanyeol finally drew his fingers to Jongdae’s fasten and zipper his large fingers worked nimbly - a result of playing the guitar - to undo what was holding the garment up. Once undone the larger dipped his fingers past the jean material of Jongdae’s pants and ran his fingers along the thin cloth of Jongdae’s underwear. 

Chanyeol moved his hands around Jongdae to his ass, sliding down the elder’s jeans in the process, and squeezed at it before pulling Jongdae closer by it so that the smaller was nearly encompassed by Chanyeol even though the other was sitting down.

Jongdae’s hands rested on Chanyeol’s shoulders, his fingers slightly digging into the cloth of his shirt like it was his foundation to reality. His body was tingling under Chanyeol’s firm yet soft touch. He could feel Chanyeol’s fingers digging into his ass, squishing it in his palms before sliding down to the back of his thighs and back up only to play with the seam of his underwear.

A mewl escaped Jongdae’s lips as Chanyeol’s fingers slipped between the material of his underwear and his skin, sliding against his ass and moving up to stroke at Jongdae’s rim. His head fell forwards and his body felt like jelly being manipulated by the larger man.

Chanyeol slowly slid Jongdae’s underwear down his legs to meet with his pants that were already on the floor before pulling Jongdae into his lap, allowing the smaller to straddle him as his large hands cupped his ass. He nosed at Jongdae’s neck, drawing the attention of the smaller to look down at him. Their lips connected and Jongdae melted into his arms, Chanyeol could feel the warmth of Jongdae’s skin through his own clothes now that Jongdae was naked from head to toe.


End file.
